I Never Knew
by nguyenie
Summary: As Hermione browses the library, she finds Lily Evans' Journal. Will she read it? RR please


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this..just the basic plot. Everything else JK Rowling thought up over in the UK..genius she is. (Oh and no money being made blah blah..do you see any in my purse? I sure don't.)  
  
Chapter 1- Serendipity  
  
Many talked of Hermione Granger. Why wouldn't they? She was good friends with the boy who lived, romantically linked with the best Seeker in the world and she was undoubtedly one of the greatest minds to ever walk the corridors of Hogwarts; so why wasn't this girl in Ravenclaw, where the seemingly perfect resided?  
  
Luna Lovegood was another story. When students spoke of her and her beloved "Quibbler," they often said very unpleasant things. Few, however, talked of her clumsiness. Blinded by her unique personality, they had very little to speak of otherwise. But Luna knew better; she was, after all, a Ravenclaw.  
  
Luna focused all of her concentration on being extremely careful, sometimes hiding behind Rune Editions of the "Quibbler" to disguise herself. Many times, Luna would find herself so exhausted from concentrating, that she'd say or do odd things, but slowly regret them later, especially if she did them around Harry Potter. She seemed to do everything wrong when he was near; he must think of her a freak. To her discontent, Harry befriended not her, but possibly the smartest girl in school; even smarter, she painfully admitted, than the pride of Ravenclaw: Cho Chang.  
  
He seemed much more interested in Hermione Granger than herself, so, since very recently, Luna began to carefully observe her characteristics and habits. Upon spotting her in the corridors, she would immediately whip out a muggle notepad and start writing endless notes. Many times she'd end up in the library only to find that her subject of study immediately returned to her common room after hours upon hours of research. But Hermione herself was not to be fooled.  
  
--  
  
"Wha' w'ong wi' oo 'ermi 'ee?" Ron spat, noticing that Hermione was not eating. She scowled, utterly disgusted, and waited until Ron had swallowed his lunch before explaining about her lack of appetite: "She's really weird. Luna saw me in the library yesterday and she wouldn't stop staring at me. I feel really strange around her. But you've got to be sorry for her- people are always talking about her and that awful magazine."  
  
"Maybe she's trying to get you to do her homework for her, Hermione," Ron said, "I reckon she doesn't have any time left after reading all that rubbish over and over again." "Not everyone depends on me to do their work for them. Hogwarts isn't filled with Harrys and Rons," she declared, and, without another word, she got up and walked straight to Arithmancy.  
  
--  
  
Easily the hardest subject at Hogwarts, Arithmancy classes allowed no room for play. The slightest whispers could cost you a page's worth of critical notes. Hermione, of course, stayed dead silent; her quill a blur moving speedily across the parchment. But often, her mind would drift to Luna Lovegood and her seemingly obsessive passtime, only to be abruptly brought back to her previous state of mindless note taking.  
  
Maybe she needed a friend, Hermione thought as she headed to the library to, once again, make up the notes she missed while day dreaming. Upon turning a corner, she quickly glanced behind her, and saw Luna not too far behind. Was that a notepad she was scribbling in?  
  
--  
  
After an hour or so of jotting down important points, Hermione glanced at her watch. She had half an hour until her next class with Harry and Ron, which allowed her to quickly browse a newly discovered selection: the Muggle Section. This dusty selection contained useless and boring books with no trace of magic at all. Seldom ever stepped foot by it, even the Muggle Studies class. But Hermione found it intriguing and relaxing.  
  
Passing many titles (Whale Hunting for Dummies; Vegetarianism for the Stupid) she stopped right in front of a book entitled Prongs. Normally she would've passed right over it if not for what was carved in the wooden shelf underneath it: JP + LE.  
  
At that very moment, Luna, on the opposite side of the shelf, had been concentrating so hard on watching Hermione through the tops of books that she slightly leaned on the bookcase, causing a few books to topple right onto Hermione and many to narrowly miss her. Wide eyed, Luna quickly shot many apologies in Hermione's direction, causing her concentration on a levitation spell to waver a little.  
  
"Really, I'm fine. I'll be ok," Hermione lied, levitating the last of the fallen books snugly to their places on the shelves. Her left arm was bleeding freely, but her left leg was even worse; she could feel the large black-and-purple bruise throb almost to the beat of her heart.  
  
"Do you need any help? I can take you to Madame Pomfrey. Well, only if there aren't any Snargling Dragon Babies along the way. Hogwarts is infested with them, you know; I saw five in the girl's bathroom last week." But Madame Pince, upon hearing the great many thuds in their direction, came by hurriedly looking for the source of the chaos. Fortunately, seeing as everything was in order, she gave up, looking at Hermione and Luna suspisciously for a long moment, and went back to shelving a tall pile of returned books.  
  
After constant reassurance that Hermione indeed could stand to miss one History of Magic class and find her way to the Gryffindor common room, Luna left the library, noting her subject's vast pride and stubborness. Hermione too was about to leave, if not for what she found on the floor: Lily Evans' Journal; Read and be cursed.  
  
**  
  
Author's Note: Reviews Please! I'll go on later.I write too slow. This will be on Mugglenet too, since this chapter's gonna be free, so I'll keep this one up for you. 


End file.
